


Lamb to the Slaughter

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Wolves (2014)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Knotting, Language, Marking, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: You need a pureblood werewolf to be your mate. Connory Slaughter happens to be available.





	Lamb to the Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirthal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirthal/gifts).



You kill the bike's engine as you pull to a stop outside the bar. You sit for just a moment, taking a deep breath of the fresh mountain air.

You can smell him. You know he's in there.

You're just hoping he'll accept you.

You close your eyes briefly, gathering your courage. Then you walk up the steps and open the door.

Every head turns to you and all conversation stops. Your shyness takes over. You glance down at your feet and blush.

You can feel his gaze on you, and you can't help looking up again to see his face.

“I'm looking for Connory Slaughter,” you whisper, even though you're well aware that you're staring right at him.

He stands, his eyes never leaving you. He walks over to you and tilts your chin up with his fingers.

Then he presses his nose against your cheek, inhaling, almost groaning as he does. “You're pure,” he rumbles.

Your blush deepens. “Yes,” you confirm.

His words and his touch already make you feel like you're the only woman in the world.

“Why are you looking for me?” he wonders.

You shift, squeezing your thighs together in anticipation. His scent is incredible. You've smelled pure males before, but only from your family. Smelling one like him, one who could be your mate, is almost too much to handle.

Suddenly, he chuckles. “Oh, sweetheart,” he purrs. “You need it that bad, huh?” Slowly, he licks the side of your face, making you shudder violently.

“You're...” The word sticks in your throat and you have to start again. “You're pure too,” you murmur softly. “I need a... a pure wolf... to be my mate. My...” You hesitate, ashamed of what you have to say next. “My family only wants to interbreed, but we can't. So many of them are sick. I'm lucky I'm not. But if I have a strong child...”

“You could save us.” His hand moves from your chin to your cheek, and this time his tongue laves carefully over your lips.

But before he can say more, another voice echoes from across the room.

“Ain't nothing worth saving,” the older man retorts. “Best to just let the wolf go, young lady. All it'll do is make you savage. Like him.”

Your eyes flick to the man, but Connory responds before you can. “What's the matter, John?” he growls deep in his throat. “Can't believe another woman wants me? And another pure wolf at that? Just because you can't get your wolf up anymore...”

The man, John, clearly bristles at the comment. Connory laughs and slides his palms over your hips. You can feel the intense heat radiating off of his body, and it makes you shudder. “I can get my wolf up for you, babygirl,” he purrs. “And he'll stay up for you all night. Wanna see?”

You nod breathlessly. Your chest is heaving and your nipples are already stiff peaks visible through your tank top. You squeeze your thighs together, your panties already soaked in anticipation. If he claimed you, it would be the proudest moment of your life.

“Run to the woods, little pureblood,” Connory whispers in your ear, his eyes on John the whole time. “I'm going to hunt you, then catch you, then make you mine. Like a real wolf would.” He lifts one large hand and smacks your ass soundly, making you yelp and jump with excitement.

“Go,” he commands. “Tomorrow night we'll come back and show everyone your marks.”

You obey him immediately, even though it's hard to tear yourself away from his presence. As you open the door to the bar, you hear him stomp his foot and loudly announce, “The pureblood belongs to me! If anyone touches her or tries to stop me, they'll be sorry!”

Then you're out in the cool night air again. You pause for just a moment, lifting your face to the stars and taking a deep breath. Then you set out for the edge of the forest. Halfway there, you start to run, going faster and faster, enjoying the burn in your muscles.

You can smell it when he starts coming after you. Part of you wants to stop and just let him catch up.

But he wants to hunt you, and you're going to let him.

When you hit the trees, you let the wolf take over and go even faster. You don't change, because he didn't tell you to. Shifting and running with him will come later, you're sure.

His smell hits you in an intense wave as you run past a small makeshift camp in the woods. It has to be where he lives. But you keep going. He didn't tell you to stop if you reached the camp.

And there's something about the idea of him having you in the middle of the woods that's almost enough to make you fall right over the edge of pleasure right now.

You hear his chuckle, but you don't see him. You don't stop, pushing past the camp and deeper into the trees.

“You can't run faster than me, sweetheart,” he growls. Then he's on you and you're tumbling. You land on your back beneath him as he straddles your hips and slams your wrists into the ground, grinning gleefully.

He leans down and nips at your ear. “Caught you,” he murmurs, grinding his erection against your hips. You whine as you feel how enormous he is. He's an Alpha in every sense of the word.

He swallows your excited cry with a rough kiss. It's more tongue and teeth than lips, but you like it that way.

His nose traces over your jaw and down your neck to the hollow between your collarbones. “I can smell your arousal,” he groans. “Fuck, you're already dripping for me, aren't you?” He rocks his hips again and you whimper. “Tell me something. Has anyone ever been inside that tight little pureblood pussy of yours? Or were you saving it all for me?”

You open your eyes wide and gaze up at him, your cheeks flushing, the muscles deep in your belly clenching deliciously in response to his movements on top of you. “I was saving it all for you,” you confirm.

He chuckles darkly. “Fuck yes you were,” he growls, leaning down to kiss you again.

He pulls your wrists together tightly over your head. “Keep these here,” he instructed. You nod, sucking in a sharp breath as he moves his hands and starts to rip your clothes off. As he exposes your skin, he begins to bite you. It's not hard enough to hurt, really, but he's definitely leaving marks on your skin.

You squirm restlessly. It's taking every ounce of willpower that you have to leave your hands where they are, especially as you think about him really marking you when he claims you. That bite will hurt, and you're already looking forward to it.

“Such an obedient girl,” he growls. “I like that.” He bites his way over the soft, mounded flesh of your bare breasts, sucking each nipple briefly as he hovers over it.

You can tell that he's having a problem restraining himself, though. The draw of a pureblood mate is too much for him to resist.

He yanks your pants off, practically shredding them in the process, then rips your panties off too. He smirks and presses them against his face, inhaling deeply. “Mmm... that scent... fuck, I can smell how pure you are, sweetheart. I'm not going to be able to wait.”

“I don't want you to wait,” you breathe, urging him on.

He unbuttons his leather vest, leaving it on, but baring his chest. He stands briefly, wanting his pants off all the way so he's not restricted when he takes you.

Your eyes widen and you swallow as he exposes himself. You'd known feeling him that he was sizable, but seeing it is even more intimidating, especially with his knot already swelling at his base.

His eyes flicker for just a second, and he gnaws his lower lip briefly. It's not hesitation, exactly.

You move your arms, despite his earlier order, and hold them out for him. “I'm yours,” you assure him.

The look in his eyes disappears and his lip slides back into place as he kneels within the circle of your arms. You give him a reassuring smile, stroking his hair and running your fingers up and down his muscular biceps. “I'm not afraid,” you promise him. Yes, he's intimidating, but he's supposed to be. He's an Alpha.

“I need you,” he murmurs. Then he makes a choked sound and catches himself. “I'm taking you now,” he amends, the growl sneaking back into his voice. “Turn over. Get on your hands and knees.”

You flip, moaning as he grips your thighs, pulling them apart and positioning you just the way he wants. He brushes your hair out of the way, and as he presses his cheek to your ear, you feel his pulsing length nudge your entrance.

His breath catches in his throat and you suddenly realize what he's thinking.

He believes that man. The one in the bar who called him savage. He believes that he's too rough, too violent, too wild to be suitable. Despite all of his swagger and bravado, he's scared.

So you push back against him, welcoming him into your waiting body. Once he's inside you, you know he won't be able to stop.

And you're right. A groan erupts from him and all of his muscles tighten as he stretches you wide.

Then his instincts take over and he pushes all the way forward, cleaving deep. You brace yourself, your fingers digging into the soft dirt below you as he grunts and starts to thrust, unable to help himself.

Each stroke is long and deep and makes you keen. You feel impossibly full, but you rock back against him, aching for more. When he feels the encouraging movements, he moves faster, his sounds more eager.

His teeth scrape over the back of your neck and you shiver. He won't mark you until his knot is inside you, you know. It bumps up against your entrance every time he thrusts.

Finally, he keeps himself deep inside you and stops thrusting, just rocking back and forth instead. He's quivering just like you.

For a moment, you think he might ask if this is what you really want.

Then he snaps his hips, pushing his knot fully inside you and biting your neck hard as you throw your head back and howl.

An hour later, you're still lying in the grass, locked together by his very slowly receding knot. Now he's licking the bite on the back of your neck affectionately, perfectly content to cuddle and nuzzle since you've explained that you liked everything he did.

“You're mine,” he repeats again. He's said it so many times now that you've lost count.

“Yours,” you echo, shivering with pleasure as he runs his rough hands all over your soft, supple body.

He does take you back to the bar the next night. You put your hair up so everyone can see the back of your neck and sit in his lap the entire night, letting him show you off.

It doesn't take long for you to realize that you're pregnant.

The more pregnant you get, the softer he becomes. He builds you a house in the woods. He even lets you call him Connory, when before he kept trying to insist that you call him Connor.

When you finally give birth to your twin sons, he's so, so proud.

It's everything you ever wanted, and it's the same for him. Now you're watching him play with your boys in the front yard. They all roll and tumble as they rough-house.

He sits down in the grass with them both in his arms, making them giggle as they playfully struggle to get free. He holds them tightly, looking up at you and winking, his smile widening as his eyes fall to your once again very pregnant belly.

He's never lost the fierce protectiveness that made you shiver the first time you met him in the bar. But now it's focused towards his family. It's tempered him and strengthened him. It's good for him.

“Go say hi to Momma.” He kisses each boy on the cheek before pushing them towards you. They run to the porch and both give you a hug.

“We love you, Momma!” they say together, making you laugh.

“I love you too, boys. Go inside and wash up for supper, okay?”

Connory joins you on the porch, gazing after them happily. “Daddy loves you too,” he tells you, bending to drop a kiss on your belly. You run your fingers through his hair and sigh contently.

“I love you, Connory,” you murmur. “Thank you for choosing me.”

He chuckles as he scoops you up into his arms to bring you inside. “You came looking for me, pureblood,” he teases. “Don't get it twisted.”

He kisses you soundly as you twine your arms around his neck.

He was not at all the happily ever after you pictured, despite your desires, but he's the only one you'd accept now.


End file.
